Bowser Bash
by FoxWolf64
Summary: When Bowser leaves the castle to once again kidnap Peach, Larry decides to throw a party, much to Iggy's disliking. Eventually, he just can't take it anymore, and decides to take extraordinary actions.


Bowser Bash

Iggy sat in his room playing Super Mario World. Because he had nothing else to do, he kept going into his own castle and letting himself beat himself until he got a game over. _If only it were always this way..._ he thought to himself. Turning off the TV, he flopped onto his bed and stared at the bottom of the wooden bedframe above him (he shared a room with Lemmy, and Lemmy slept on the top of the bunk bed.)

Lemmy opened the door. "Hey Iggy!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi," Iggy responded, not moving.

"How's the hair dye going?"

"Eh, it still needs a bit longer."

"What color are you getting?"

"Green."

"Nice." Lemmy jumped onto his bed and tossed one of his bouncy balls between his hands. A few minutes later, Bowser came into their room. "Hey, I'm going to kidnap Peach again."

"Without us?" Iggy and Lemmy shouted simultaneously.

"Well, you failed all the times I brought you, and you were still recovering when I took over her castle, so this time I'm taking Jr."

"Jr? He's only 2!" Iggy said, confused.

"I convinced him that Peach is his mother and Mario kidnapped her."

"Sneaky," Lemmy said. "I love it."

"Well, I'd best be on my way. See you in a few days," Bowser said, before leaving the room. Both Iggy and Lemmy let out sighs of relief.

"He scares me," Lemmy admitted. "Kamek is less intimidating."

"And Kamek is still intimidating," Iggy said, finishing Lemmy's sentence.

Larry barged in their room. "Dad's gone! Let's throw a party!"

"Are you serious, Larry? That's a horrible idea," Iggy responded.

"That's a great idea!" Lemmy said, bouncing off the bed.

"Lemmy! Why are you doing this?" Iggy pleaded.

"He's only 7, Iggy. You gotta give him what he wants."

Iggy sighed, and walked out with the 2 of them. Out in the main room, the other koopalings were setting up for the party. Morton hung streamers around the castle, Wendy reluctantly set drinks out and waited behind the bar, Roy hauled in sound equipment, and Ludwig put together playlists for the party.

"I'll make the calls," Larry said, going straight to the phone room. "Iggy, clean out the pool, and Lemmy, open the door."

Iggy went over, used his wand, and cleaned all the water out of the pool. Wendy sat at the bar texting.

"Are you texting people to come to the party?" Iggy asked.

"No, I don't even want a party, now leave me alone before I rip your rainbow hair off of your skull."

"I'm dying it green-"

"Nobody cares, Iggy," Wendy finished, and continued texting.

_She needs more of that attitude fighting Mario. That would really help if Bowser took us along for the ride, _Iggy thought, filling up the pool with clean water. Walking back inside, he saw Ludwig's playlist. "What's with all this classical music?"

"Well, what should I put on it?"

"Put on some dance music."

"Define 'dance music'."

"Nevermind, use what you want," Iggy said. He went back into his room and checked in the mirror. His hair seemed to be finished, so he styled it like a tree, with 3 points going out. Pointing at himself cockily, he put on a smug smile and walked back out.

Larry ran out of the phone room. "The guests should be coming about now. Iggy, get the other door," Larry shouted, and Iggy did as he requested, right next to Lemmy. "Now, open in 3, 2, 1!" The doors opened and nobody entered. Larry kept smiling, Iggy and Lemmy looked at each other, Roy dropped an amplifier, Morton stopped cold, Ludwig tried to unwrap himself from the streamer, and Wendy breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do we do about this, Larry?" Lemmy asked.

"It's alright, nobody cool arrives on time," Larry said confidently. "Leave 'em open. For now, treat yourself to what we have to offer." Larry motioned around the room, Ludwig started playing Symphony No. 5, and all of the koopalings rushed over to the bar. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Guys, just take whatever you want," Wendy pleaded, not wanting anything to do with them. They all did as she said, and went back inside the castle. Wendy sighed, taking a beer and gulping it down (she knew she was underage, she was 10.)

About 10 minutes later, guests started arriving. Ludwig opened up the karaoke (filled with opera music that nobody could understand.) Iggy sat on the couch, drinking a cola. He was suddenly caught in a party he didn't want to be in, and it was all because Bowser didn't take him and his siblings. _Why, Dad? Why take Jr. and not us? _He began to chuckle, which turned into giggling, which evolved into maniacal laughter. He ran down to the lab downstairs, and looked at all the blueprints. He finally found one: _Mecha Bowser. _He laughed again, as he gathered the materials.

Lemmy walked around the party. _What a great party! _he thought. _Impossible karaoke, freestyle dancing, and great drinks! I wonder how Iggy is doing. _He looked around. _Where is he, anyway? We used to be so close. After all, we're twins! _He went over to Ludwig.

"Hey, Lemmy! Want to try karaoke?" Ludwig offered.

"No, thanks. I was looking for Iggy, have you seen him?"

"Well, he seemed like he was strangely laughing earlier, but then he ran off. I don't know where to, though."

_Hmm...that's not like Iggy to run off randomly..._ Lemmy thought. Wonder where he is...

Wendy was in a rush over at the bar, because of all the guests. _Where'd Iggy go? _she thought. _He usually comes back for cola every 5 minutes, which is annoying, but worries me. _She came out from behind the bar. "Boom Boom, you're the new bartender. Good luck!"

Lemmy ran around the hall. "Iggy? Iggy, if you can hear me, say 'Lemmy'!" he yelled. Running down the hall, he bumped into Wendy.

"Oh, hi Lemmy," Wendy said softly.

"Two questions: aren't you supposed to be at the bar, and have you seen Iggy?"

"Funny you should ask: I actually left the bar to find Iggy. Boom Boom is in charge now."

"You think we could look for him together?" Lemmy asked.

"Well sure. You're best at finding Iggy, so I think it could work."

"Let's go, then!" Lemmy said, and continued running down the hall.

"Wait up, Lemmy!" Wendy said. "It's not easy running in high heels!"

Larry walked around the party, going over to the bar. "Hey Boom Boom, where did Wendy go?"

"She ran off for some reason, and left me in charge. No idea where she is."

"Crap, I gotta find her," Larry said, running back into the castle.

Roy's head bobbed to the music. He had Ludwig change the music and karaoke to electronic music. He walked over to Morton. "Where's Larry? I want to give him a good ol' beating for creating this awesome party!"

"He was over at the bar, but he went down the halls right after," Morton said. "Wanna look for him?"

"With you? Are you serious?" Roy yelled, then laughed. "I was just joking! Don't look so distressed!"

"Uh, OK..." Morton shyly said. "Let's just go find them."

"Agreed," Roy said, dragging Morton down the hallway.

Ludwig jammed to the music playing, and noticed that none of his siblings were around. _Where'd they go? I hope they're not causing any trouble. I should probably look after them. _ He left his music playing and walked around the hall.

Larry ran around the hall. "Wendy! We need you to return to your post!" Suddenly, he felt punches on his back, and he was knocked down. "Hey! Roy, I'm looking for somebody!"

"Weird, cuz I was looking for you to say that this was a great party!"

"Strange way of saying that, but OK!" Larry stood up. "Hey, I was looking for Wendy. Want to help me find her?"

"Whatever, I just want to know where everybody else went," Roy said.

"Well, let's go then!" Morton said, walking in front and dragging Larry and Roy along.

Wendy and Lemmy walked down the hall (Lemmy stopped running so Wendy could keep up.) "We looked basically everywhere! Where is he?" Wendy complained.

"There's one place we haven't looked: the lab.," said Lemmy.

"Why would he be down there?" Wendy said. "Nobody uses it anymore."

"You never know what he could be up to," Lemmy said. "Now let's go!" Lemmy jogged ahead of Wendy, who speedwalked after.

Larry and Roy ran side-by-side. "You'll never make it to the end of the hallway!" Larry shouted.

"Try me!" Roy taunted.

"Guys, can you wait up? I'm not as athletic as-"

Roy and Larry suddenly stopped, making Morton bump into them and knock them over. "Morton! Watch where you step!" Roy yelled.

Morton rolled his eyes. "You stopped in the first place!"

Lemmy and Wendy came down the hall, seeing Roy, Larry, and Morton by the door to the lab, all laying down. "What are you doing?" Wendy said. "We were coming here first to look for Iggy."

"Oh, so that's what you left the bar for!" Larry said, standing up. "Why would you think he'd be here?"

"Well, you never know," Ludwig said, walking toward the other 5. "What were you guys doing out here without me?"

"We were looking for Larry, who was looking for Wendy, who turned out to be looking for Iggy," Morton explained.

"And you think Iggy's in the lab?" Ludwig asked.

All 5 koopalings nodded.

"Well, why don't we go in?" Ludwig said, opening the door. "Lady first," he said, bowing to Wendy, who smiled shyly, and went inside. All of the koopalings came after her, finding machine parts spread around the floor of the lab.

"Yeah, he was DEFINITELY in here," Roy observed.

"Check it out: the machine parts make a path, and I can hear maniacal laughing from that room!" Larry said.

"You just covered SO many cliches, Larry," Ludwig scolded. "Well, it must be right. They do make a path, and I can hear laughing that sound's kind of like Iggy's, but a bit more sinister."

"Well, let's take the hint!" Wendy said, and walked down the path of machinery, stepping cautiously over metallic debris. All the koopalings followed after her. Wendy finally reached the room where Iggy was, and looked up at what he was making.

"Whoops!" Morton tripped over a metallic cube, knocking down Roy, then Ludwig, then Larry, then Lemmy, and then Wendy.

"Geez, Morton, you always ruin everything!" Larry joshed.

"Larry, he's not the problem," Lemmy said. "That is!"

In front of them, was Iggy, facing away from them, but had already built a giant mechanical model of Bowser. "Don't you like my creation?" Iggy said, laughing. "With this, Bowser will never abandon us on any of his missions!" He turned around, his eyes more crazed than ever, with his hairs spread everywhere. An evil smile developed on his face, and his hands were trembling.

"Iggy, stop this!" Lemmy begged. "Bowser has his reasons, and there must be one for why he didn't want us to come for this one!"

"Yes, there is one! He doesn't care about us anymore, and he's replaced us with that brat Bowser Jr! Don't you see? I'm going to ride this to wherever he is now, and teach him not to hold us back anymore!" Iggy jumped into the machine and flew out of the lab, creating a hole in the ceiling.

The six koopalings that were still sane looked up at the hole. "Well, there's no way we can stop him..." Morton sighed.

"Yes, there is!" Larry blurted excitedly. "We have an airship for a reason! We can fly behind and follow him!"

"I agree with Larry," Ludwig said. "We should fly to wherever Iggy's going."

"Yeah, let's go," Wendy agreed. "Never asked to be pulled into this, but whatever. I care about Iggy."

"That was the most touching thing you've ever said," Roy mumbled.

"You clearly don't pay attention to me much," Wendy responded. "Now, are we going to get on the freaking airship or not?"

"Yeah, let's go," Lemmy exclaimed, running back out of the lab.

"He's been doing this for the past hour," Wendy sighed, letting Roy carry her, as they all ran after Lemmy.

Iggy flew across the ocean, looking out for any signs of Bowser. He saw a large painted M on Isle Delfino, and curiously flew over. High above Corona Mountain, Bowser was sitting in a giant bathtub, so he flew over there. "Hello again. Father."

"Iggy! I told you to stay at home!" Bowser yelled.

"You don't scare me anymore. I'm here to bring our justice back. For me, for the other koopalings."

"Well, that's it! Jr, destroy him!"

"With pleasure!" Bowser Jr cheered, and fired bullet bills at Iggy, but Iggy was able to dodge and deflect them, firing bullet bills of his own. They hit the water, causing a current that knocked Bowser Jr in the air and back into his raft.

"Iggy! Stop!" Bowser dispensed flames from his mouth, which Iggy also dodged. Bowser noticed a small speck in the distance. "Is that..." _It is! Iggy called for reinforcements! _He created a giant fireball and hurled it at the airship.

The airship rocked as the fireball made contact. "Whoa, who does Bowser think we are?" Ludwig shouted. "Fire!"

Cannons fired at both Iggy and Bowser, and soon all 3 sides were pitted against each other. Lemmy stood at the front of the airship, wondering why they were fighting in the first place. "STOP!" he shouted.

All groups ceased fire, looking at Lemmy. "Lemmy..." Bowser began.

"What is this all about anyway?" Lemmy continued. "Why did we even attack?" he asked Ludwig, glaring.

"I thought he betrayed us, so I decided to fire at him back," Ludwig explained.

"I just thought you were helping Iggy overthrow me," Bowser admitted. "Why DID you come here, anyways?"

"Our original purpose was trying to find Iggy," Wendy started. "You see, Larry decided to throw a party immediately after you left, and it did go pretty well, until Iggy went missing. I left my post at the bar out in the hall to go look for him, then ran into Lemmy. We decided to look for Iggy together, but we couldn't really find where he was.

"Then we figured: the only place we hadn't checked was the lab. At first we didn't know why he'd be down there, but we found out soon enough. By that time, we had caught up with the other koopalings, and went into the lab together. By then, Iggy had already finished Mecha Bowser, and used it to try and destroy you, leaving the lab and forcing us to discontinue the party to look for him. We knew we'd find him in a matter of time."

Bowser's head turned to Iggy, as well as the other koopalings.

"I have absolutely no regrets," he cackled. "What happened to the days when he took us on missions with him? What happened to time with him as his children? Did he abandon us for Junior?"

"Iggy, why would I abandon you guys?" Bowser said. "It's just that I'm trying something new with Junior, and plus, you weren't getting the job done, so I saw to it that we had the most success possible."

"AND IS THAT TOSSING US TO THE SIDE?" Iggy shouted passionately. "DO YOU REALLY THINK A 2-YEAR OLD IS GOING TO GET THINGS DONE?" He laughed again, coughing and passing out.

Larry jumped over to Mecha Bowser, picking up Iggy and tossing him into the airship. "Sorry about all of this. Resume play," he said.

"Alright," Bowser said. "Hey, that's actually a pretty good mech. Could I use it to fight Mario with?"

"Oh, sure," Ludwig said. "It seems pretty in shape. Man, Iggy's a good builder when he's insane," he realized. "Well, see you soon!"

The airship flew back to Bowser's castle, and all the koopalings were greeted by Kamek. "What happened here?" he scolded. "I came back from my outing, and what do I see but an abandoned party, a trail leading to a hole in the ceiling, and an unconscious Iggy. Explain this. Now."

They all looked at each other, and Larry confessed, telling Kamek everything that happened. Kamek nodded, his small eyes widening behind his glasses.

"Yes, I see. I'll take Iggy and watch over him as he recovers from this incident. The rest of you go back to your rooms," he said, taking Iggy from Ludwig's arms and teleporting to the medical wing.

That night, Lemmy slept at the bottom of the bunk bed, staring at the wooden frame above him. _I hope Iggy isn't like this forever. I can't deal with this..._ he thought, slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
